Thinking of You
by friend2alex
Summary: After having that encounter with the mysterious blonde named Leon, Taguchi ponders about the boy he met. He talks to his best friend Sakue what he should do. ( Oc x Leon ) [One shot]


**I actually wrote this a little after I wrote "They met" and just like the rather I didn't get around to publishing 'til now. I though it be cute a like write a sequel ish thing to "They met" where you see Taguchi interacting with his best friend and talking about his encounter with Leon. **

* * *

For the past few days, Taguchi couldn't get Leon out of his mind. He didn't know why he was. It started to bother him. Everywhere he went something or anything would remind him of Leon. It got to the point he felt irritable. He knew Sakue noticed his change of mood lately, but he couldn't tell her what was wrong. She was much too happy being in bliss dating Miwa. He swore that guy was a great catch and Sakue was very lucky to have him as a boyfriend. Of course, now he missed giving Miwa a small love tap on the ass and watch his reaction. Hell it was fun to do it to Kai, the most. He would make the most funniest of faces. Of course, those soon turned into a glare as he hid behind Sakue.

Today he and Sakue weren't going to perform, but just have a nice hanging out. Just the two of them as friends of course, he could never look at a woman and say 'Wow baby, she's hot, I want to date her,' well he will say the first part but not the date part. He had to admit there were hot women out in the world, but he preferred guys. He looked out of his house and saw that Sakue was waiting for him just outside the gate.

"Taguchi, come on if you don't hurry we'll be late for the bus," Sakue scolded as she tapped her foot.

"Haha, sorry I'm coming," he laughed and quickly walked to her side. Then they both rushed to the bus station just in case they were going to be late. Thankfully, they were just in time as the bus drove by and stopped. Taguchi paid for the both of them and sat right next to each other. Sakue sat by the window of course. The entire bus ride to the city he started to think about Leon again. Every so often, he would sigh. He couldn't get the kid out of his mind and it drove him crazy.

As soon as the bus stopped at their destination, they got off and looked in awe at the tall buildings towered over them. Even though Sakue was in awe she couldn't quite get over the fact that something was bothering Taguchi. Even though they were friends she knew Taguchi wouldn't share with her what was on his mind. So, she had to find a way to get him to talk which will prove to be a difficult task. Just as much as she can read him like a book sometimes, he too can read her like a book sometimes too. The best possible way was just ask him what was bothering him. If he tried to escape, she will slap him with cold hard evidence.

For now, they went from different shops tried out different things and clothes. They were having a blast. Soon lunchtime came and they settled to eat at some Chinese food restaurant. Taguchi didn't eat as much as he would have. He knew Sakue would ask what was bothering him today. He pondered if he should tell her about Leon.

"So, I counted 20 sighs in two minutes Taguchi on the bus. So what is bothering you?" She asked him, and how did he know she was going with that. Yeah, she made it impossible to escape from her in a conversation, unless you up and leave.

"Sigh, okay several days ago. I met this kid." he was interrupted before he could even finish his story.

"So it was a boy. Oh! Sorry continue," she said with an apology.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I met this boy when I was out street performing with my viola. He stayed for two of my songs. Commented that they I played them beautifully specially the second then left. Than hours later, I saw him again and we both chatted until he said that he needed to get going," he finished truth to be told he felt better that he got that off his chest.

"Sounds like to me that you might have some sort of attraction to this kid. Oh did he give you a name?" she asked interested and couldn't help but be happy for her best friend. She didn't want to outright say that he had a crush on this kid. She knows that Taguchi isn't the type to get in a relationship unless it was a serious one.

"Yeah I asked him and he answered Souryuu Leon," he answered her and as soon as he said Leon's name he smiled a little more than he usually did.

"That's a very cute name. Now I want to meet so I can check him out. There is no way you're getting a seal of approval from until I get a good look at him," she said she knew what she said was beyond ridiculous but she wanted to make sure this Leon kid wasn't going to make her best friend Taguchi sad. If he did God, forbid she will make him pay. The rest of the day Sakue and Taguchi checked out the card shops for Vanguard cards. As well as card fought with the some of the players in the shop.

On the bus ride home Taguchi was very thankful he talked with her. Looked over at the sleeping girl she was most definitely his treasured best friend. He thought about Leon again and wondered that maybe he could meet him again. Possibly maybe start a friendship, which could bloom to something more. He could dream right?

* * *

[_Disclaimer: Characters of Cardfight! Vanguard besides my Oc Taguchi belongs to Akira Itou and Bushiroad_.]

**I have to admit it I actually started to pairing my oc Taguchi with Leon because of a certain dub episode when he made his appearance. The Youtube annotation mentioned something about 'Naval Gays' and yeah that's the story but I still adore and love this pairing nonetheless. **


End file.
